


The Anniversary

by Elamae



Category: Mighty Ducks (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elamae/pseuds/Elamae
Summary: Charlie and Adam celebrate their two year anniversary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Uploading some more of my old fic. This one was from around 2002. This was my first Mighty Ducks fic and shockingly it is explicit. I was a bit nervous about this fic, but I am with every first story I write in a fandom *g* 
> 
> I realise that being the age they are its difficult to write explicit stories about them which is why I made them a wee bit older in this fic, just to salve my conscience. I've tried to make this as romantic as I can. Its graphic but I'm a romantic at heart and I hope this works...

As I'm sat here, opposite him, at a table in one of the more nicer restaurants in town; not posh by any standards, but a step up from Burger King certainly, I still can not quite believe I am actually here.

With him.

Charlie.

My boyfriend.

He looks up at me at this point and smiles that irrepressible Charlie smile and glances down at the menu. "Hey, Adam, I think I'm going to go with the fish, what about you?"

Yep, that's me. Adam. Adam Banks. Team-mate, ex-hawk and official 'cake-eater'. Are you shocked?

We were. About two years ago, when we both realised how we felt, particularly that we both felt the same way. It wasn't long after we beat Varsity and it was a big shock I can tell you. Took us both quite a while to come to terms with it. But we did and here we are, two years later, celebrating our two year anniversary. 

We decided to do something special, to mark the occasion. Do something a bit different, so when Connie suggested a romantic meal for just the two of us, we jumped on it.

All of the other Ducks know about us. It took us a while to admit it to them and it took some of them a while to get used to the idea. But they all came round in the end and they all support us. We are both so very lucky and we know it. It could have so easily gone the other way. Even our families were okay, for the most part anyway. I think my Dad took it the worst. He still hasn't quite accepted it or me, but at least its calm now. We don't talk much still, but I think progress is slowly being made. 

As I look over at Charlie, dressed in a shirt and tie and looking gorgeous and handsome and every inch the person I am in love with and I know it was all worth it. He catches me looking and grins. 

I melt. I can't help it. I love him so much and I know he loves me. I can feel it. Its tangible, as much as my love for him is and it grows, more and more, as each days passes. 

We finish the main course and choose deserts. Charlie grins indulgently from behind a huge piece of chocolate gateau as I watch as my lemon tart is placed in front of me. Taking a fork I cut a slice off and putting it into my mouth, I close my eyes to savour the sharp burst of flavour that floods my tongue. Slowly I draw the fork from my mouth and open my eyes to find a pair of brown eyes staring into mine with such heat and intensity that I feel my mouth go dry. Shivers run up my spine as I interpret Charlie's look. 

I sliver off another piece and slowly place it in m mouth, watching as Charlie's gaze flickers between that and my eyes. Fire floods my own blood as the tension between us rises steadily. 

Although this is nothing new to us, the level and intensity of it is. In the two years that we have been together we're been intimate, kissing and cuddling, but nothing more. We were too young. Too young and too innocent to be aware of anything more sexually intimate; anything more physical. We are always cuddling, taking great comfort in being in each other's arms. People say that guys don't like cuddling, but I think maybe that's a straight guy thing, because Charlie and I seem almost magnetically drawn to each other's arms. And kissing. We most certainly have discovered kissing and indulged in a lot of it. I blush as I think about kissing Charlie and the feelings it invokes in me. Kissing Charlie is one of the most incredible things I've ever felt. If it gets any better than that I think I'll probably die of a heart attack or something. 

As if sensing what I'm thinking about, Charlie looks up and grins, sensously, sending a blush creeping further up my skin. 

I think I want something more to happen tonight. No, I'm certain I do. And I think Charlie does too. He's nervous. I can tell. Underneath all that confident exterior that my boyfriend exudes nowadays lies that softly spoken, sensitive young boy that Charlie used to be. Still is. With me. 

I think we *both* know something more is going to happen tonight, but we're unsure; inexperienced and nervous as to what to do, what is expected. But I'm not afraid. Not with Charlie. My Charlie. 

When the cheque comes, we split the tab and leave. We're heading back to the dorms. It's the holidays and most of the students are away so its fairly quiet. Some of the Ducks are still around. Fulton and Portman, Connie and Guy, but they're leaving us alone tonight for obvious reasons. Luckily, Charlie and I room together, so nobody's getting chucked out for the night. In some ways sharing a room makes things difficult and in other ways, easier. It means there's always a constant tension in our room, living together practically and sleeping so close to one another. But on the other hands it means there's nothing different or awkward about going back to the same room, tonight or any other night. If something happens it happens, if it doesn't there's no big 'pressure' made about it. We just depart to our own beds.

Of course we do sleep together sometimes. Well, okay, a lot of the time, but its only ever been sleeping and cuddling. Lots of cuddling. We've both found out that we're very tactile people and have become increasingly reliant on each other's touch.

Stepping into our room though, its like there's this big heavy gorilla stepping in here with us. Charlie loosens the hold he's had on my hand since the restaurant and coughs nervously, stepping away to the desk on his side of the room. We don't hide our relationship anymore. We're not publicly 'out' or shouting it from the rooftops but we made a conscious decision a short time back that we weren't going to hide our relationship any longer. We are comfortable enough with ourselves and our feelings towards each other, to cope with the reactions of others. We told the rest of the Ducks and our families, which was a big first step. The outside world will notice when it does. 

I amble further into our room, surreptitiously making sure the door is locked. An extremely embarrassing moment with Connie and Guy has burned that danger into my mind. Getting carried away and completely forgetting anything and anyone else around me when I'm with Charlie, embarrassingly so when we're kissing and making out, means that it is pure survival to make sure doors are locked at certain times. 

Charlie comes up behind me and I feel his arms slid around my waist, his chin resting on my shoulder. "Hey," I can feel his breath ghosting against my skin.

"Hey," I reply, smiling. His arms tighten and his lips press lightly against my neck. 

"Did you enjoy tonight?"

I sigh and sink into his arms. "Yes. It was really great." I close my eyes contentedly. "What about you?"

He sighs and I can feel his chest rise and fall behind me. "Perfect," he breathes. I smile, sinking further back as he nuzzles my neck.. "I love you." His voice is low, almost a whispered caress. I feel his hands at my waist move and something is pushed against my fingers. Looking down I can't help the gasp that escapes as I realise what he is holding. 

A ring.

Silver. I can see the delicate design threading on its surface as the light catches it. Its slim and unobtrusive. Perfect. He knows exactly what I like.

He's gone still and I can sense that he's nervous and unsure. Unsure that he's done the right thing. He always seems so confident and sometimes arrogant on the outside that people are surprised to find out that he is still so very insecure on the inside. He hides it well, my Charlie; from everybody but me, and a few others. Sometimes he over-compensates and it makes him seem pushy, but I think its a reaction to his home life. He has a better home life than a lot of people and his Mum loves him to bits, but his own father left when he small and I know there's stuff that gone on with his step dad that he hasn't even told me. He tends to very private and its difficult for him to open up about stuff that bothers him. As surprisingly as that may seem. Hockey has always been his release. Has for all of us.

I bite my lip and he sees. "Its not like I'm proposing or anything....." He trails off and relaxes when he feels me chuckle. "But," he pauses again, "I wanted to give you something that, I don't know, symbolised what I feel..." He chuckles himself. "God, I sound like hallmark here."

I laugh, I can't help myself. " I *love* hallmark," I say in my most effeminate voice. He squeezes his arms around me and growls. "Love you more." I finish softly. He smiles against my skin. 

"So, you like it?" The soft hint of a question tugs at my heart. 

"I love it." I say with absolute certainty. I feel him relax completely against me and as he takes my right hand, slips it onto the third finger. The fact that it is the mirror image of the marriage finger does not escape me. I sigh. "I haven't got you anything like that." I turn round in his embrace so that I am facing him. 

"Doesn't matter." Gazing into honest brown eyes that hold all the love I could have wished for aimed at me, tell me the truth. It didn't. "That was something I wanted; needed to get for you." He smirks. "Although to be honest, its as bad as peeing up you to mark my territory." His eyes glimmer with amusement.

I swot at him with one hand and he ducks, laughing. "Trust you to take all the romance out of it with just one statement." I mock glare at him. 

"Sorry." The twinkling in his eyes told a different story. I take a step forward and he moves backwards. I do it again and again we shift backwards. Only when the backs of legs hit the edge of the bed does he realise what I am doing. With a small noise of surprise he loses his balance and goes over backwards onto the bed. He looks up and smoulders. That's the only word I can use to describe the look he gives me. 

"You did that on purpose."

I stare down at him and I know he can read the desire I have in my eyes at this moment. "Maybe." I gaze down at him lying propped up on his elbows, jacket askew and his shirt open at the collar. As soon as we had exited the restaurant the top button has been undone and tie taken off. He always finds suits uncomfortable. Which was a shame because they turn me on no ends, especially Charlie in one. I have let Charlie know that and that is one of the only reasons he ever wears them. Not that he hasn't been known to use them to his advantage. 

Like now.

Lying there all wanton and looking god damn sexy and gorgeous and edible and he is wearing it all to the greatest effect. I can feel the temperature in my body creep up steadily. 

"Are you going to come down and join me or just stand there with your tongue out?" 

I growl. Yep, I actually growl and I think it takes him by surprise as much as me. Moving forward I advance on him and force him to lean further back onto the bed as I move onto the bed over him. He crawls backwards and I can feel and hear his breathing quicken as I hover over him, my knees either side of his thighs and hands holding myself up on either side of his shoulders. 

"Better?" I query, a small smile hovering on my lips.

"Much." He breathes the word and his eyes flicker from my own down to my mouth. A tongue comes out to wet his lips and that's all I can stand. Leaning down I carefully cover his lips with my own. A small groan escapes both of us and the heat quickly builds. Usually both of us are quite happy to spend hours on kissing, slowly building the feeling between us; savouring it. But tonight things are different. There is a heat that has never been there before and our kiss goes from tender to full out passion in no time at all. Hot, open mouthed and full of the most intense desire that we have ever experienced. There is no control, no time to think, just be swept away on the tide of it. His hands come up around the back of my head to tilt it, to plunge his tongue further into my mouth. I moan as it sweeps the depths, tangles with my own and then encourages it to follow him back into his own mouth. I don't hesitate and map his mouth with the same intensity and single mindedness. 

"Oh God, Oh God." I can hear his incessant whisper as our mouth break apart and I carry on devouring down his neck. Nibbling and sucking and laving his skin. His hands have left my head to stroke down my back as I carefully lay my weight down on top of him, feeling how erotic the fabric of his suit, shirt and tie feel against my own. My arousal turns up another notch, if that's at all possible. His hands stroke the entire length of my back, just touching the top of my buttocks. I involuntarily twitch and press further into him. 

I can feel the bulge at his groin pressing into the side of my hip. Fear and excitement flood my body and know he can feel my own arousal pressing down into him. My own hands have not been idle and they sweep through his thick hair. He has had some of the length cut off in the last year but its still thick and slightly curly and I love it. Especially playing with it. 

"As much as I love these," I gasp out softly, tugging at his jacket, "They are going to have to go."

He smiles and with no hesitation begins to shrug off the jacket. As soon as it is gone, he starts to unbutton the shirt. I bat his hands away. "Let me." At the intense look in my eyes he falls still and gazes at me, eyes holding my mine until they drop to take in the wondrous sight of his slowly revealed skin. Charlie has a wonderful figure. Slim, lean and firm; in other words, perfect. He has the beginnings of an athlete's physique, lean and muscular, but not too much. I am enthralled by his chest as it is revealed from behind the white shirt. I've died and gone to heaven. I must have. 

My fingers trail down his skin and I can feel his breath hitch. As I get to last button I spread the material and he shivers as my fingers brush the sides of his stomach. I lean down and gently press a kiss to the middle of his chest. He shudders again and I raise up to move and do the same slightly further up. He lets out a breath and I can feel it in my hair. I move downwards and press light kisses until I get to the waistband of his trousers. I look up and see heavy arousal shining in his eyes. 

"My turn," he grates out huskily. Pushing against me gently he turns me so I am lay on the bed, Charlie lying next to me. He pushes my own jacket off, undoes the tie and begins to undo the button on my dark grey shirt. His eyes are riveted on his task but I can see the slight shake to his hands. I reach down and touch one lightly. He glances up and smiles. When he gently pushes back the sides of my shirt I can feel myself shiver. His hands stroke gently over my skin as if mapping out every inch with the utmost accuracy. As his fingers move over one of my nipples I gasp sharply. He looks up as I catch my breath. Biting his lip he brushes his thumb over it again and watches my reaction. My breath hitches again as sharp jolts of pleasure shoot straight down to my groin. I watch as he lean over and gently kiss the tiny nub. I jump and then groaned out loud, as he kisses it gently, tongue coming out to sweep over it in soft circles. 

"Oh God," I ground out.

"Good?" His voice sounded unstable. 

"Oh god, yes." 

"Good." He moves over and starts on the other one. I groan and then whimper. My hand moves to brush against his shoulder and I drink in the feel of his warm skin beneath my fingers. I want to get more active so I push up and push him back down onto his back again. He looks startled for a moment before I lean down and attach myself to one of his own nipples. The groan that vibrates through him is low and long. He shudders and I know exactly what he is feeling, which is why I wanted to show him. 

"Oh, God, Adam." His hands come up to hold my head in place gently. I glance up to see him gazing down, a look of wonder on his face. 

"I want to touch you." I whisper this and its more out of an unconscious need than any coherent thought, because as soon as I've said it I start to flush. He looks me in the eye and right there between us, is given the unspoken consent from one to the other. Nervously I slide my hand down his front to the fastenings of his trousers. I can feel the bulge there and I blush even harder; even now. I have seen and felt Charlie aroused before, its been hard not too in the time we've been together and we are two teenage boys after all. Some things are very difficult to hide sometimes, especially when you are in bed together. But up to now we've managed to avoid 'it', or 'them' my giggling mind chooses to inform me, as my own arousal is quite insistent at this point. Consciously acknowledging it and involving it in our intimacy has changed the equation somewhat. 

I slowly and very gently rub my hand over the bulge in the material feeling the hard length that is still covered. Charlie's breath quickens considerably and his entire body tenses. My fingers move over to the belt and one-handed I manage to undo it and slide it from its loop. The button popped and the zip slides down, loud in the still of the room. The black of Charlie's boxers shows through the gap and I am entranced by the vision. 

Pushing the sides away I slide my hand across the black boxers and feel the heat there burning through the material. The hardness fascinates me, even though I've touched myself in this state before. Maybe it is the fact I'm touching another boy, somebody else's erection, that is intriguing me. Whatever it is, it does not stop me from pushing at the boxers elastic waistband and sliding my hand down inside. The heat of Charlie's skin against my wrist and palm as I slid past his abdomen are heaven. When my fingers brush the head of his erection I almost jump. Charlie does jump and whimpers softly in his throat. His head has fallen backward while he is still propped up on his elbows. 

The skin of his erection is soft, with just the slightest hint of wetness starting at the tip. Slowly, I slide my fingers down the shaft and take the entire length in a gentle grip. I notice Charlie unconsciously shift his legs further apart and I shift myself to get a better angle. Moving my hand slowly I lean down and kiss his chest again. I soon get into a rhythm and Charlie is almost panting. I love the feel of him in my hand. We fit. So soft yet so firm. Similar yet different from myself. Beautiful. Like the expression on his face right now. I lean up and kiss him, feeling him respond to me instantly. 

A hand snakes round and I feel him working at the fastenings on my own trousers. Within a few moments he has them undone and his hand is sliding in to mirror mine. At the first touch of his fingers against my erection my rhythm on his falters. I gasp into his mouth and he takes advantage of the moment to roll me over half onto my back. My hand slips free from his boxers and I make a sound of protest. His lips shush me and his tongue teases mine for a while, licking at my lips and generally driving me crazy. 

His hand is firm on me, moving up and down the firm length with a sureness and confidence that leaves my legs shaking and my mind beside itself. His thumb sweeps across the head and I shudder, remembering that I had done that exact move to him. He leaves my mouth and I moan at the absence. He doesn't go far, his lips kissing and nuzzling their way down my bare chest, stopping at my nipples and then moving down to swirl his tongue around my belly button. I giggle; he knows I'm ticklish there. When his hands move to push my boxers down and his mouth descends past my stomach, I still and tense up. He lifts and then pushes the boxers down out of the way, exposing me, before looking up. I gasp at the sight that Charlie makes; hair ruffled and so utterly sexy it should be illegal; lips moist and swollen from kissing, his skin a rosy hue and desire and hunger that shine plainly from his eyes. 

Slowly, he moves down and takes just the tip of my erection into his mouth. I gasp and shudder violently at the immediate heat that surrounds me. "Oh Jesus; oh fuck," I breath with feeling and I feel him chuckle briefly at the sound of me swearing. I don't swear very often, and it always amuses him greatly when I do. 

He slides his mouth further down on me and moves his hands to grip the sides of my hips. Feeling his tongue slides up the underside, I shiver, a hand going down unconsciously to touch his hair. One of his hands moves from my hip to catch it and hold it there on his head. He begins to move in a slow rhythm and I can feel myself swelling more. Tingles start in my feet and I recognise the signals that I am close. I pull gently on his hair until he slides off me and gazes up, his eyes unfocused. His other hand goes to my erection to stoke it. 

"Together...." I manage to gasp out. I don't want to come first. I want us to do this together as much as we can. There's something in the symbolism that it important to me, even if the practicality of it is difficult. 

Charlie though, being Charlie, understands what I mean and moves upwards to lie next to me. I almost laugh out loud as I suddenly realise that we still have most of our clothes on. Shirts open and half hanging off us, trousers halfway down our legs. But none of that matters. In fact, to me that is more of turn on, something I intend to inform Charlie of later. He presses close to me and we meet in another desperate and passionate kiss. His hands roam over my back, mirroring the track of my own across his own body. Together our hands move down towards each other's erections. I feel Charlie's grip on mine and press further into it. I take his and run my fingers up the length of it from the base. He shudders and I up the pressure, quickly getting into a steady rhythm. His own touch on mine falters before returning. 

It is a bit awkward lying facing each other, our arms crossing each other but I wouldn't change it for anything. I can feel Charlie's body close up next to mine, I can kiss him and watch his expression to everything that I am doing to him. 

Fairly soon, we are both approaching the peak. I can feel the pressure in my own body as well as the tension in Charlie's. His legs are shaking and his hold on me is faltering again. I up the speed of my hand. He jerks in my hold and with a silent gasp which I catch in my mouth; he comes. Warmth floods my hand. Aftershocks continue to jerk his body for a few moments before his hold on me returns and I gasp myself, quickly returning to the peak that I had been at moments before. 

Within seconds I feel the rush through my body and with a keening sound I come into his hand. He doesn't stop touching me until he knows it has got too sensitive for me to bare. I collapse into his arms as they come up around me. 

As we lie together, legs entwined and arms around each other I can feel his sweaty skin next to me. It feels good. His heat and warmth, the firmness of his touch and his body. Let me stay here forever, I think absently, as I feel his chest rise and fall, his breathing still as erratic as mine is. I can smell us in the air, the heavy scent of musk and sex. Charlie and I. I sigh heavily. 

His hold on me tightens and I pull back to look into his face.

"Are you....?" His brown eyes hold concern.

I smile lazily. "Fine. Absolutely fine." I reach up to stroke his cheek. "How about you?"

He smiles, reassured. "Doing great." He sighs his own sigh. "So much so, I don't think I'm going to be moving anytime soon." 

"Good," I reply, leaning forward and pressing my lips against his gently, a contrast to our earlier frantic kissing. " I love you, Charlie." I breath it with great feeling against his lips.

"I love you too, Adam."

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any typos, I've not done any editing from the original posting.


End file.
